Una noche en el bar
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Bella ha luchado mucho por alcanzar sus sueños, pero no ha podido lograrlo, pero una una todo cambia, que tienen en comun, una bar, una cartera y Edward Cullen?. Las cosas por fin se acomodan para Bella y de la mejor manera.


A punto de cumplir 23 años, soltera, desempleada, a un paso de ser desalojada de mi apartamento y virgen. ¿ Mi vida puede ser peor?.

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan, naci en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y como toda pueblerina soñaba con salir de ahí, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas que yo conocía , quería salir del pueblo para trabajar en una importante empresa ser independiente de mis padres poder comprarme un auto de lujo un gran apartamento y yo ser la que les diera todo a mis padres.

Mi padre Charlie Swan me había dado los ahorro de su retiro para que yo pudiera asistir a la universidad, gracias a dios pude lograr una beca y conseguí un trabajo en un bar asi que podía pagar casi todos mis gastos.

Estudie como nunca y mas después de haber logrado entrar Columbia, parte de mi sueño estaba hecho ya estaba en New York.

Me mate cuatro años estudiando, metiendo créditos extras, idiomas y aprovechar todo lo que pudiera mi beca , saque un excelente promedio me gradué como primera en mi clase, hablaba español,ingles,italiano y un poco de francés, estaba segura que con mi titulo y mi promedio las empresas se pelearían por mi.

Oh gran decepción, Salí de la universidad y seguía trabajando en el bar cobrando una miseria que apenas y me alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler de un cuarto porque yo ya no quería que mis padres me ayudaran mas.

Y comiendo dos veces al dia, los meses pasan y yo por mas que mandaba mis hojas de vida a las empresas en ninguna me llamaban.

La desesperación se apoderaba cada dia mas de mi , ya había bajado los estándares de búsqueda de trabajo y nada.

Sabia que si mi situación seguía asi pronto terminaría regresando a Forks y trabajando o en la cafetería de Billy o como secretaria en PortAngels y eso me deprimía cada dia mas.

Y ahora estaba aquí en el bar , sirviendo a jóvenes de traje que querían relajarse en viernes después de un dia arduo de trabajo , hoy estaba mas movido que otros días, asi que podía ser un buen dia para las propinas.

En una mesa había un grupo de jóvenes bastante guapos todos, que parecía que habían firmado en contrato de sus vidas por que pedían vino a grandes cantidades y hasta invitaban la ronda a otras mesas.

Las horas pasaron y cada vez que veía la copa de propinas me ponía feliz, estaba segura que por lo menos tendría un mes mas para el alquiler.

-Bella por favor ayúdanos a recoger esta noche el bar, Jessica se sintió mal y Billy le dio la noche- me pidió Paul y el encargado del bar.

-Claro que si , yo empiezo por mas mesas de la derecha- conteste , la verdad es que hoy nos había ido también que no me importaba quedarme.

Estaba limpiando la mesa de donde esos jóvenes guapos estaban cuando me di cuenta que alguno había olvidado la cartera, cuando la abrí casi me desmayo, quien en su sano juicio trae tanto dinero en la cartera, no es que lo contara pero eran mucho billetes y todos de 100 dólares.

Sin que nadie me viera me guarde la cartera, conocía a los chicos y sabia que iban a querer repartirse el botín, y no se me había correcto, asi que lo mejor que podía hacer era devolverla a su dueño.

Termine de ayudarle y volvi a micro apartamento, por fin estando en mi camita, abri la cartera, la identificación decía Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y su dirección era de una de las zonas mas lujosas de New York. Saque una tarjeta que decía Cullen´s Company, Si no me equivocaba esa empresa era como la mama de muchas otras que había a lo largo de todo Estados Unidos y varias partes del mundo.

Yo había mandado mi curriculum ahí unas 20 veces y nunca era llamada, y este tipo tenia el apellido Cullen así que tal vez y solo tal vez dios me estuviera ayudando a encontrar el trabajo de mi sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me levante lo mas temprano que pude me puse la ropa mas formal y menos vieja que tenia en mi armario y Sali con rumbo a esas oficinas.

Cuando llegue, obvio yo pensé que seria de lo mas fácil del mundo que me dejaran entrar a Edward Cullen, pero ¡oh¡ sorpresa la que me lleve cuando la rubia oxigenada que tenían por recepcionista me dijo que le diera a ella la cartera y ella se la entregaba al Sr. Cullen, claro que eso no iba a pasar, dios me había puesto esa cartera a mi para que algo bueno me sucediera y me iba a aferrar a ella como u naufrago a su tabla.

-Lo siento señorita pero o se la doy personalmente o no se la doy a nadie y me voy- dije con voz firme.

- Pues váyase- dijo la muy socarrona esta, hizo una seña y llegaron unos gigantes a sacarme del edificios, estaba yo haciendo mi escándalo de novela cuando de pronto todo se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?- dijo una voz que hizo que hasta mi me diera miedo y eso que yo ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, me gire lentamente para ver de quien era esa voz y de inmediato lo reconoci de la bola de anoche.

- Sr. Cullen esta mujer se quería colar a las oficinas- dijo la Rubia con voz afligida y parecía que le había entrado basura en los ojos por pestañeaba mucho.

- Yo no me quiero colar a ningún lado, usted fue anoche al bar donde yo trabajo y dejo ahí esto- dije sacando la cartera de mi bolsa- yo solo la quería devolver a su dueño- dije indignada por como se me estaba tratando.

El Sr. Cullen tomo su cartera la abrió y parecía sorprendido. – Tome le agradezco que la trajera hasta acá- dijo el sacando dos billetes de 100 de cartera, si yo fuera un poco mas lista habría tomado el dinero y me hubiera ido feliz, pero lo que yo quería era otra cosa.

-Gracias pero no quiero su dinero, mejor acepte mi curriculum, lo he enviado unas 10 veces a sus empresa y nunca me han llamado asi que por que no me ayuda con eso- dije un poco mas nerviosa de lo que quería sonar.

- Déselo a la recepcionista que lo mande directamente al director de Recursos Humanos- dijo y sin mas siguió su camino.

-Démelo, claro que yo lo pasare al Director- dijo la tonta rubia riendo, era obvio que no lo pasaría.

Sin decir nada más Salí de ahí bastante decepcionada, pero bueno por lo menos sabia que ese Sr. Cullen podía volver al bar algún día.

Los días pasaron y como yo ya sabia no me habían llamado de Cullen´s Company ya ni siquiera me sentía decepcionada, hoy nuevamente viernes por la noche el bar estaba lleno en su totalidad.

La copa de la propinas hoy no se veía tan bien pero esperaba que mejorara.

Paul tomare un descanso – le grite.

-10 minutos bella, no mas- dijo mi adorado jefe.

Sali del bar para tratar de que mis oídos descansaran un poco, nunca me habían gustado beber ni fumar, pero creo que ahora por alguna razón quería un cigarro.

Asi que camine unos pasos a la tienda de Emily compre unos cigarros y fume, no puedo decir que no ahogue las primera veces, en Forks mi amigo Jake me había intentando enseñar hace algún tiempo pero no me gusto, pero hoy lo estaba saboreando como nunca.

-Buenas noches. – Me dijo una voz que se me hijo conocida, cuando me gire para ver de quien era esa voz casi me desmayo, era el Sr. Cullen.

- Sr. Cullen buenas noches- dije un poco nerviosa que es estuviera ahí.

- Por que no le dejo el curriculum a la recepcionista?- pregunto.

- Claro que se lo dejo, pero era obvio que ella no lo iba a pasar , debería de contratar personal mas amable. – dije molesta, yo era la interesada en encontrar un trabajo.

- Y por que considera que debería de trabajar en Cullen´s? – Pregunto divertido.

- Por que tengo un titulo en Marketing de la universidad de Columbia hablo tres idiomas , Español., Ingles e Italiano y dominio un poco el Frances. Sali como de las mejores estudiantes de mi generación, soy leal , honesta y no me asusta el trabajo bajo presión- dije, parecía que me estaba entrevistando en medio de la calle yo fumando y apurada por que mi descansó estaba por terminar y ni siquiera había ido hacer del baño.

-Y a todo esto cual es su nombre, no puedo decirle la señorita del Bar- dijo el en tono divertido.

-Mi nombre es Isabela Swan aunque todos me dicen Bella- dije extendido mi mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella, ve mañana a mi oficina – saco una tarjeta de su cartera y la firmo- entrégala en recepción y de inmediato te pasaran si por alguna razón la recepcionista no te dejara entrar llámame al numero que esta ahí- dijo- te espero a las 8:30- dijo y sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No sabia si reírme, ponerme a llorar o hincarme a media calle a dar gracias, no es que me hubieran dado el trabajo pero por lo menos me iban a entrevistar , era todo lo que pedía.

Regrese al turno el bar seguía mas atascado que nunca pero no importaba yo estaba feliz. Esa noche casi ni dormí, me puse a buscar entre toda mi ropa para ver si podía encontrar algo similar a lo que traía la recepcionista pero ni en sueños, se veía que era ropa de marca.

Así que iría con lo mejor que yo tuviera. Estuve puntual a las 8:25am la recepcionista cara de fuchi casi me mata con la mirada cuando me vio entrar.

-Parece que le gusta que seguridad la saque- dijo la soqueta.

-Pues no señorita, tengo una cita con el Sr. Cullen- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa burlona.

-El no esta disponible- dijo seria.

-Ok, me dijo que si usted decía eso le llamara- Asi que saque mi celular y la tarjeta que el me había dado.

-Espere la voy a anunciar- dijo roja de coraje

-Gracias linda- dije burlándome de ella

A los cinco minutos bajo un hombre que por lo menos se veía que era mas amable que la güera oxigenada esta.

-Señorita Swan acompáñeme- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, caminamos a los elevadores, la verdad es que me puse nerviosa ni siquiera sabia que puesto quería y como me imaginaba que la entrevista seria con el de Recursos Humanos me iba a preguntar para que puesto quería aplicar, y ese momento diría que para el tuvieran asi fuera el de limpiavidrios.

Subimos al piso 85, no quería ni imaginarme si me agarraba un temblor aquí, nunca bajaría, lo sabia ya estaba desvariando , estos edificios ya son casi indestructibles.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de inmediato Sali a una recepción hermosa, había dos chicas en ella , parecía que aquí les gustan las rubias, pero estas se veían simpáticas por lo menos.

Había cuatro puertas a los lados lo que me imagino que eran otras oficinas y al final del pasillo en el medio había una hermosa puerta de madera color chocolate.

-El Sr. Cullen la recibirá en este momento - dijo el amable muchacho caminamos a donde estaban esas puertas en cuanto se abrieron supe lo que era el lujo, caray creo que esta oficina es mucho mas grande que la casa de mis papas , mi microdepartamento y el bar juntos.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan- dijo el Sr. Cullen que estaba sentado en un escritorio de cristal.- Tome asiento por favor- dijo señalando una de las sillas que tenia frente a el.

-Buenos días- dije un poco nerviosa.

Como sabra soy Edward Cullen director general de Cullen Company , y en este momento estoy buscando una asistente personal- dijo mirándome seriamente.

- Ok- dije , por dios toda la noche había pensado que diría en mi entrevista y lo único que se me ocurre es OK.

- Soy muy demandante, y viajo constantemente, asi que necesitaría que mi oficina y vida estén organizadas de eso se encargaría usted- dijo mirándome como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña- No soy tolerante con los errores, necesito que tengas tu pasaporte en regla, en necesario ya que puede que tengas que organizar un viaje de la noche a la mañana.-

- Claro.- Me estaba golpeando mentalmente por no poder decir algo coherente.

- Necesito que comiences cuanto antes, mis asistentes tienen que vestir de las mejores marcas, asi que visita esta boutique- dijo escribiendo el nombre y la dirección en una tarjeta- y has un guardarropa completo y bien surtido la empresa lo pagara y después de tres meses se te descontara a ti poco a poco, ¿donde vives?- pregunto inquieto, cuando le mencione el barrio donde vivía casi me miro horrorizado. – Necesito que estés mas cerca, en cuanto salgas de aquí dile a James que te lleve con el Sr. Jasper Hale el se encargara, de eso. El escribió en otro papel y me lo paso.

-Ese será tu sueldo mensual , ¿alguna objeción?- pregunto, cuando vi los numero, casi me desmayo de la emoción, - No quiero problemas con novios celosos, las jornadas de trabajo son muy largas y los viajes igual de acuerdo? – pregunto.

-No se Preocupe Sr. Cullen no habra problemas de ese tipo se lo aseguro- dije feliz solo pensando en lo que recibiría de sueldo.

-Necesito que comience cuanto antes, asi que hable con el Sr. Hale para que se encargue cuanto antes del papeleo y vaya hoy mismo a la boutique la quiero aquí el Lunes a las 8:00am- dijo serio.

- Claro que si el lunes a las 8:00am estare aquí- dije emocionada.

- Pues bienvenida a Cullen´s Company señorita Swan.- dijo y me extendió la mano.

Cuando Sali de la oficina las piernas me temblaban como nunca- Señorita Swan mi nombre es James y la llevare a la Oficina del Sr. Jasper Hale, el es nuestro director financiero y la esta esperando- dijo el joven amable.

-Gracias – fue lo único que atine a decir, estaba completamente emocionada.

Entramos a una de las puertas y era una oficina donde había una chica de cabello negro muy corto y muy bonita. – Gracias James en un momento la recibirá el Sr. Hale- dijo amablemente la chica, James se despidió de mi y me quede asombrada de todo lo que había ahí.

-Hola mi nombre es Alice Brandon y soy la Asistente del Sr. Hale, mucho gusto- dijo simpática la chica.

-Mucho gusto Alice yo soy Bella Swan y creo que soy la nueva asistente del Sr. Cullen dije nerviosa.

-Si lo se, eres la asistente de Edward, es difícil trabajar con el, pero la paga y todas las prestaciones valen la pena, si llegas a necesitar algo, lo que sea cuenta con migo- dijo amablemente.

-En ese momento se abrió la oficina y salió un hombre alto y muy guapo- buenos días soy Jasper Hale, pase por favor.- me indico el.

En cuanto entre, el Sr. Hale me comenzó a bombardear con mil cosas, lo único que entendí es que me estaba diciendo que hoy mismo me mudaría a un departamento del corporativo Cullen, que estaba mas céntrico ya que el Sr. Cullen me podía requerir en cualquier momento.

Después de estar unos cuarenta minutos con el Sr. Hale Sali de las oficinas y me dirigi a la dirección que me habían dado del departamento, en cuanto llegue no podía creer que ese edificio seria donde viviría sentía que de verdad me había portado muy bien con la vida.

En cuanto entre ya me estaba esperando una señorita – La estaba esperando Señorita Swan, mi nombre es Bree soy la representante inmobiliaria de Cullen´s Company , el señor Hale me llamo, la llevare al que será su piso.- dijo amablemente la señorita.

Su piso sera el 15 departamento 30 son dos departamento por piso y esta totalmente amueblado- dijo ella abriendo la puerta del que ahora seria mi hogar.

Literalmente iba a necesitar un baño, era un departamento hermoso lleno de luz , todo me daba vueltas como era posible que tuviera tanta suerte.

Le entrego los documentos y la llave del departamento, solo necesito que me firme esto como responsable del inmueble- me dijo Bree. Yo de inmediato lei los documento y creo que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad todo estaba siendo muy rápido, asi que sin pensarlo mucho firme.

Bree salió del departamento y la verdad es que solo me senté en el sillón y comencé a llorar, todos mis sueños se estaban realizando de la noche a la mañana.

Me tranquilice y comencé a conocer muy afondo el lugar, era hermoso, era mas de lo que había soñado en mi vida, saque la tarjeta de la dirección que el Sr. Cullen me había dado y Sali directamente para allá.

Por lo regular mi ropa siempre la había comprado en mercadillos y de segunda mano , era para lo que me alcanzaba cuando llegue a la boutique era como entrar a una tienda donde visten a las princesas.

La encargada del lugar ya sabia que necesitaba y en menos de dos horas ya tenia un hermoso guardarropa hasta tenis de diseñado me habían puesto, ropa para todo tipo de ocasión.

Por fin regrese a mi microdepartamento y comencé a guardar las pocas cosas que tenia , asi que no me tarde mas de una hora en hacer todo eso y de inmediato me fui al nuevo departamento, me daban miedo hasta caminar por aquello de ensuciar el lugar, pero estaba feliz.

Cuando fui al bar hablar nos les causo mucha gracias pero me felicitaron y me dijeron que eso era lo que me merecía era lo que había soñado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, lleve toda la documentación necesaria al Sr. Hale y ya no había ningún problema para que yo ingresara a trabajar el lunes.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara el lunes por lo que casi no puede dormir, y llegue a la empresa a las 7:30 no me extraño que ya hubiera personas trabajando a esa hora, entre ellas Alice.

-Hola bella buenos días- dijo Alegre.

-Hola Alice, como estas?- pregunte contenta.

-Bien gracias, para que comiences bien el dia, te comento que a Edward cuando llega a su oficina le gusta que ya este su café bastante cargado de café con un toque de crema y sin nada de azúcar, por lo regular siempre llega a las 7:45 – me explico.

-Muchas gracias Alice- asi que sin pensalo mucho corri a la cafetera que estaba ahí y servi el café como me había dicho Alice y como reloj el Sr. Cullen llego a las 7:45.

-Buenos días bella, me gusta la gente puntual- dijo – veo que se ha informado de como me gusta el café – dijo después de probarlo.

-Si Sr. Cullen he pedido asesoría- dije nerviosa.

-Bueno el dia de hoy recursos humanos y sistemas la tendrán ocupada, le harán entrega de su oficina que obviamente esta junto a la mia y las claves de acceso , asi que hoy no creo que usted y yo podamos avanzar mucho- sin decir mas se puso en su ordenador.

Como el dijo ese dia me estuvieron entrenando en varias cosas, era mucha la información que se manejaba y mas la personal del Sr. Cullen.

Los primero días estuve como loca me tenia que acoplar al ritmo del Sr. Cullen. No podía creer que ya tenia un mes trabajando a Edward, eran un hombre sumamente inteligente y no se diga atractivo, era muy guapo y por lo mismo era un hombre que tenia muchas pero muchas mujeres atrás de el.

Y claro yo como su asistente era la encargada de mantenerlas felices con regalos o de plano mandarles el detalle de despedida yo sabia que la vida ya me había dado mucho con mi primer sueldo casi todo lo mande a mis padres, por fin me estaba realizando en lo que quería.

Viajaba mucho con Edward había conocido varios lugares del mundo y conforme pasaba el tiempo mas me encantaba Edward.

Ya conocía a toda la familia Cullen, el Sr. Carlisle y la Sra Esme eran los padres de Edward y de Emmet Cullen , Emmet era el abogado de todas las empresas Cullen y estaba casado Rosalie Hale la hermana del Sr. Jasper Hale.

Edward había estado muy estresado en las ultimas semanas, asi que un dia que ya era bastante tarde decidi preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba y si podía ayudarlo.

-Sr Cullen , ¿esta bien?- pregunte entrado a su oficina con la veinteava taza de café del dia.

-Si bella gracias- dijo el sin despegar los ojos del ordenador.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento pero lo he visto muy estresado y quería saber si puedo ayudarlo en algo- dije sentándome frente a el .

El jalo aire y se recargo en su silla- Mis padres han decidido que es momento de que me case- dijo preocupado.

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunte sin entender bien cual era el problema.

-Si muy malo, por que con la mujer que quieren que me comprometa es una mujer a la que ni siquiera tolero cerca, su perfume aunque caro es horrible en su piel – dijo con la voz llena de asco

-¿Y puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunte consternada por lo que me había dicho.

El se me quedo viendo como si algo se estuviera fraguando en su mente, esa sonrisa torcida que aparecía cuando estaba por cerrar un negocio apareció y me solto la bomba- si Bella ahora que lo dices si me puedes ayudar mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Sr. Cullen- dije encantada de poder ayudarlo pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa por su actitud.

-Mañana en la noche habrá una cena en casa de mis padres y tu vas a ir como mi pareja asi que mañana tomate el dia ve por un hermoso vestido y paso por ti a las ocho- dijo

-¿Que?- pregunte sin entender bien lo que me había dicho.

-Bella tu lo único que tienes que hacer mañana es seguirme la corriente en todo lo que yo diga y -haga y con eso me ayudaras como no te imaginas- dijo feliz.

-Pero que va a pensar su familia de verme llegar con usted.- dije preocupada.

-No te preocupes por eso bella yo me encargare de todo- dijo levantándose y yendo al ventanal que tenia en su oficina.

-Sr. Cullen piense bien las cosas que pueden salir peor- dije tratado de bajarme de mi nube de emoción de ir del brazo de el algún lado.

-Bella este es mejor favor que puedes hacerme en la vida- dijo el mirándome fijamente.

-Esta bien sr cullen como usted diga- dije resignada no podía resistirme a esa mirada.

-Y por cierto bella mañana no me puedes decir Sr. Cullen, me tienes que llamar Edward- dijo

-Solo asentí y Sali de su oficina, comencé a organizar mis cosas para retirarme a mi casa, estaba completamente nerviosa, no podía crees que Edward me había pedido eso.

Como me había dicho Edward me tome el dia siguiente me fui comprar un hermoso vestido rojoy me había ido al salón de belleza, ni yo misma me reconocía mi cabello era brillante y hermoso, mi ojos chocolates se veian mucho mas vivos e intensos.

Edward llego puntual por mi en su limosina.

-Tranquila bella, de verdad no pasara nada- dijo el tomándome de la mano- estas hermosa esta noche- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Muchas gracias – dije nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-No te muerdas el labio bella- dijo tomándome de la barbilla delicadamente.

Llegamos a casa de los cullen, cuando bajamos de la limosina me tomo de la mano como si fuera su novia y entramos, todas las personas que estaban ahí se giraron a vernos de inmediato la primera en acercarse a nosotros fue la señora Cullen.

¿Que significa esto Edward?- pregunto la Señora Esme matándome con la mirada.

-Bueno madre, bella y yo no queríamos decir nada pero como tu y mi padre han decidido que es momento de que me case también es momento de que sepan que Bella y yo tenemos algún tiempo saliendo- dijo el de tal forma que hasta yo me lo crei.

-Es tu asistente Edward- dijo ella como si fuera pecado que yo fuera asistente. En ese momento se acerco el Señor Cullen.

-No creo que este sea el lugar para que traigas a tu amante- dijo el Sr Carlisle.

-Padre buenas noches, bella no es mi amante es mi pareja y nos amamos- dijo el mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Esto no se quedara asi- dijo la Sra Cullen dándose la vuelta atrás de ella su esposo.

-Creo que esto no esta saliendo como esperaba- le dije en voz baja a Edward.

-Tranquila bella prometo compensarte todas las groserías que mis padres te han dicho.- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

La noche estaba pasando mas o menos tranquila hasta que una mujer que literalmente su perfume apestaba.

-No creas que Edward se quedara contigo, los cullen quieren que yo sea la esposa de el y tu no pasaras de ser la gata – dijo con odio y con una voz muy chillona.

Una cosa es lo que quieran sus padres y otra la que Edward quiera y Edward me quiere a mi , soy yo la que duerme y despierta con el , no tu querida.- contente y me di la vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Por fin la noche termino y mi calvario mas, cuando Edward y yo subimos a la limosina el de inmediato me sirvió una bebida y el se sirvió otra. Creo que nunca le había dicho que yo no bebía por que de inmediato se me subió.

-Creo que no soy muy tolerante al alcohol- dije riéndome.

-Bella trabajabas en un bar y no bebias?- pregunto divertido.

-No,no nunca – dije sintiendo que las palabras se me barrían.

-Anda bella ,ya llegamos a tu edificio te ayudo a subir- dijo el aun divertido.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento el entro conmigo – quieres algo de bebe? Pregunte, yo me hare un emparedado para que se me baje el maero – dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Gracias- el se acerco al bar que estaba ahí y se sirvió otra bebida.

Cuando por fin comenzamos a platicar sobria por lo menos yo, Edward me conto que sus padres siempre querían controlar todo en la vida de el y de su hermano y que esta vez no iban a salirse con la suya no se casaria con Irina Denaldi aunque de eso dependiera su vida y honestamente después de verla y estar cerca de ella era muy comprensible el sentimiento de Edward hacia esa mujer .

Nunca había visto a Edward tan relajada yo también le platique algo de mi vida el se moria de la risa con todas las torpezas que le contaba que me habían pasado en la escuela.

No se en que momento Edward se acerco mas a mi y cuando menos lo sentí sus labios estaban sobre los mios.

Su beso era dulce con un sabor a wiskey , su movimientos delicados su mano me tomo de la nuca con una menera firme pero delicada al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo parecía que se había desconectado de mi mente por que sabia que esto estaba mal pero estaba en una nube de la que no quería bajar en este momento.

Sus labios se recorrieron a mi cuello a mi hombro que estaba descubierto y cada vez mi cuerpo estaba completamente a disposición de el .

Se separo de mi y con la mirada nos dijimos todo, mañana ya lidiaría con las consecuencias de esta noche pero ahorita me dejaría llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que quería, yo tome la iniciativa y lo lleve a mi habitación no dijimos una sola palabra, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras respiraciones eran las que hablaban.

Delicadamente me quito el vestido y yo ayude con su camisa, nunca en mi vida había estado asi con un hombre, lo mas lejos que había llegado era a un casto beso.

-Bella si quieres que nos detengamos es el momento- dijo en un susurro junto a mi oído.

-Noo , no quiero- dije de inmediato, sentí que moriría si el paraba.

Pero el siguió con sus besos y caricias,mi cuerpo se dejaba envolver por el, sus besos era como un bálsamo en toda mi vida, sentía que toda mi vida había estado desperdiciada, aunque tenia el presentimiento que todo esto lo estaba sintiendo por que era con Edward.

Verlo desnudo era lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, era un hombre perfecto y no nada mas físicamente, en todos los sentidos, mi manos no se podían quedar quietas, dios quería besar y acariciar cada centímetro de piel de ese cuerpo de dios griego.

El se posiciono en medio de mis piernas, estaba nerviosa mucho, pero también era verdad que estaba completamente necesitada de mas de el.

No voy a mentir y a decir que cuando me penetro no me dolio como el carajo, por que oh si me dolio y mucho pero cuando paso dios era demasiado el placer que se sentía, no sabia que me enloquecía mas si sus besos, como me penetraba, como me estaba tratando o era todo.

Lo único que sabia en es que se entraba formando un remolindo en mi vientre y que en cualquier momento explotaría, su gemido con los míos eran el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida, su cuerpo sudoroso pegado al mío era exquisito.

Dios bella me estas matando- dijo Edward acelerando sus embestidas, pero en realidad no sabia quien estaba matando a quien si el a mi o yo a el.

-Mas Edward, por favor – dije sintiendo que moría de placer y en un segundo vi puntitos de colores , mi cuerpo se convulsiono , sentí que mi grito se había escuchado por todo New York , sentí que mis uñas se habían enterrado por completo en su espalda pero sobre todo había sentido un placer tan enorme que sentí que moría.

Edward grito segundo después que yo y dios fue tan delicioso sentirlo caer sobre mi satisfecho, el rodo junto, los dos estábamos tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestra respiración.

-Wow- fue lo único que dijo Edward aun sin aire.- No me dijiste que eras virgen- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No crei que eso fuera importante en este momento- dije apenada.

-Bueno bella creo que necesitamos descalzar un poco – dijo el y me abrazo, el de verdad creía que me iba a poder dormir después de todas las emociones que habíamos tenido esta noche, pero me encanto que el me abrazara para dormir, sabia que estoy lo hacia con todas sus mujeres pero por lo menos esta noche era mio.

Sentí que el sol comenzaba a salir, y hoy tenia que ir a la oficina por que Edward viajaría a las Vegas para ver a un hombre que se quería asociar con el en un negocio.

Asi que con mucho cuidado me levante para no despertarlo , me dio un rápido baño y aun mi piel tenia su aroma, me vesti sin hacer ruido y le deje un desayuno ligero preparado , Sali corriendo a la oficina, no quería que el pensara que por habernos acostado yo no sabia mi lugar y mis responsabilidades.

Cuando llegue a la oficina estaba mas que feliz , en cuanto entre a mi oficina la felicidad se esfumo de inmediato al ver quien estaba ahí.

-Buenos días- dijo la Sra Cullen.

-Buenos días- dije nerviosa. Los padres de Edward estaban ahí y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me imagino que sabe a que se debe nuestra visita- dijo el .

-La verdad no- dije sin mirarlos directamente.

-No se haga tonta Isabella, con que armas habrá engatusado a mi hijo, pero le advertimos que usted nunca sera una Cullen- dijo la Sra Cullen casi roja de coraje.

Señores Cullen creo que esto deberían de hablarlo con Edward y no conmigo- dije nerviosa.

-Lo estamos hablando contigo pequeña zorra- dijo la sra Esme.

-Le suplico no me insulte- dije molesta.

-Mira Isabella, tienes que entender que Edward tiene que estar con una mujer de su clase, y tu claramente nunca lo seras por mas estudios que tengas nunca estaras a la altura de el, por lo que he decidido que vas a ser despedida- dijo el Sr. Carlisle.

-Pero Edward fue el que me contrato- dije aturdida.

-Mira niña estúpida, Carlisle es y seguirá siendo el dueño de todo, el que ya este retirado no implica que no pueda contratar o despedir a alguien – dijo la Sra Esme.

-Te vas hoy mismo de aquí, asi que recoge tus cosas y lárgate, saca tus cosas del apartamento que la empresa te presto para que vivieras y no te acerques a ninguno de nosotros nuevamente – dijo el Sr. Carlisle.

-No es justo- dije conteniendo mis lagrimas.

-No nos interesa, lo que nos importa es que te largues lo mas lejos posible de Edward- dijo la bruja madre de Edward.

-Vaya , asi que mis padres deciden por mi no?- Nunca me di cuenta que Edward estaba parado en la puerta.

-Tu estas cegado por esta golfa- dijo su madre .

- Isabella ve a tu departamento recoge todas tus cosas y te vas al mio- dijo Edward y me dio las llaves de su departamento.- Mi chofer te esta esperando abajo- dijo serio, sin darme a tiempo a mas , tome mi bolso y Sali.

Hice lo que Edward me indico cuando llegue a su casa me sentía como perdida, sabia que la noche que había pasado con el iba a tener consecuencias pero nunca me imagine que de este tipo.

Pasaron como dos horas cuando por fin llego Edward , se veía cansado y molesto.

-Es la ultima vez Isabella que cuando yo despierte lo único que este sea tu aroma – dijo molesto.

-Lo siento – dije bajando la mirada.

Porque están tus cosas aquí en la sala?- pregunto extrañado.

-Por que no sabia que iba a pasar – conteste

-Bella desde el momento que te presentante en mi oficina para entregarme la cartera me has tenio loco por ti y yo trate de sacarte mi cabeza de mil formas diferente, tu nunca diste pie a que yo te gustara aunque fuera un poco, asi que obviamente tus cosas se las vas a acomodar en mi recamara- dijo el dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Edward que paso con tus papas?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Bella no te preocupes por ellos- dijo abrazándome.

-Edward me despidieron- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Bella yo iba a cambiarte de puesto un poco mas adelante pero bueno, por el momento ,arregla una maleta que tu te vienes a la vegas conmigo-dijo sonriendo – yo necesito un baño y nos vamos el vuelo esta listo. – después de decirme eso estaba mas tranquila, pero como que iba a cambiarme de puesto.

Me fui con el a las vegas yo no sabia que Edward realmente no necesita del negocio de su familia, ya que el poseía varios hoteles y empresas turísticas en el mundo.

Después de que terminara su reunión de negocios, me dijo que arreglara ,que esta noche era muy especial y que necesitaba que estuviera lista a las 8:00pm.

Me imagine que seria una cita en algún restaurante caro con su socio, asi que me puse un hermoso vestido lago azul en el hotel pedi que mandaran a alguien para que me ayudara a peinarme.

A las 8:00 en punto Edward estaba por mi, subimos a la limosina y llegamos a un hermoso salón.

Edward parecía nervioso yo no sabia por que, el era el mejor en todo. – ven nos esperan- me apresuro.

Cuando entramos al hotel, ahí estaba puesto como un tipo de altar un hombre de traje parado al frente, y estaban , El Sr. Jasper, Emmet y su esposa Rosalie Hale elegantemente vestidos.

-Bella quiero que sepas que he estado loco por ti desde que te conocí que no sabia como acercarme a ti sin perderte , pero ahora quiero mas de ti, te quiero para toda mi vida, el despertar sin ti en mis brazos me rompió el corazón, dije que yo ya había pensado cambiarte de trabajo, por que quiero que ahora no me aceptes como Jefe, si no como esposo- dijo Edward arrodillarse frente a mi y sacando una hermosa cajita negra un grande y fabuloso anillo.

-Dios mio- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Por favor bella, ¿me harias el honor de ser mi esposa?- pregunto Edward aun arrodillado frente a mi.

-Si- fue lo único atine a decir. Después de ese si, todo fue muy rápido El juez nos caso, Jasper fue testigo de Edward y Emmet el mío y Rosalie hizo de mi dama de honor.

Edward me prometió que nos casaríamos en New York por la iglesia para que mi familia y amigos pudieran asistir.

Fue una noche mágica, hermosa y era completamente feliz.

**Dos Años Despues.**

No podía creer que ya habían pasado dos años desde que Edward y yo nos casamos en la Vegas, aun recuerdo que cuando regresamos a New York el mismo mando una foto a los medio de nuestra boda, a los padres de Edward casi les había dado un Infarto y los mios estaban dolidos por que no los invitamos, pero Edward viajo a Forks y hablo con mis padre.

Nos casamos en la catedral de San Patricio con mas de 600 invitados, al parecer Edward quería tirar la casa y todo por la ventana, tengo que decir que de mis invitados eran apenas 30 personas.

Los padres de Edward asistieron a la boda por que si no se vería muy mal y eso podía afectar a sus negocios, Edward, Jasper y Emmet se separaron de Cullen´s Company y abieron su propia enfrenta claro que si hacerle ningún tipo de competencia a su padre.

Y ahora estábamos aquí dos años después, arrullando a nuestro pequeño tesoro, Mark que llego de sorpresa pero que ha completado nuestra vida.

Chicas espero les guste , este si lo hice muy dulce, este OS es para disculparme por no haber actualizado mis historias.

Espero les guste este regalito que es para ustedes.

Las quiero

ANNA


End file.
